


A Casual Thing

by hnapir



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnapir/pseuds/hnapir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they had was a casual thing, nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Casual Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I've been completely swamped by school and work, but I haven't forgotten these two. So here's a little something I wrote while still on denial over the Sullivan-less new season. 
> 
> English is not my first language and I didn't have a beta for this, so there may be mistakes.

It is a casual thing, nothing more. Quick encounters filled with mouths and skin and desperation that end as abruptly as they start. A few moments in which he can let his mask slip and just give way to this need that is always bubbling up inside of him. And when it's over, there's always a few seconds of glorious bliss, when his mind is blank and all he can feel is their shared ragged breath on his skin. But the moment passes and his lover becomes a stranger once more, leaving without looking back. Alone, he would take a few moments to re-arrange his clothes and let the mask slip back again.  
And when he goes back out to face the world, he is himself once more. Or rather, he is Inspector Sullivan. A man beyond reproach. A man who wouldn't fall for another man. A man who wouldn't waste his heart on a momentary illusion of intimacy. And if Inspector Sullivan later sees Sid flirting shamelessly with a girl, it means nothing to him. Because he knows that he means nothing to the other man.


End file.
